No puedo vivir sin ti
by RochyGamerOtaku3000
Summary: Trio amoroso entre Inuyasha Kykio y Ahome luego de la battalla contra Naraku Kykio muere D: entonces inuyasha queda triste y se pone con Ahome. Kykio 5 años despues revive (por 3º vez creo XD) e Inuyasha al verla se queda confundido porque no sabe si amarla a ella o ahome ¿Con quien se quedara Inuyasha? si quieres saberlo Click aquí :3
1. Chapter 1 Adios kykio

Holis bueno esta historia es Kykio por Inuyasha despues de la batalla de Naraku bueno () lo que piensan ¡! cuando gritan _susurrar_ y eso disfruten n.n

Naraku: deberiamos discutir sobre mi muerte osea es muy pronto Rochy-Sama YO: pos no tu te mueres y ya Baka ¬.¬ Naraku: OK ¬.¬ me muero y ya (Baka) Yo: ahhg deja de molestar! ok comencemos con el Capi:

Capítulo 1 : El principio del fin. Inuyasha: ¡Muere Naraku!

No hubo sonido alguno, un rayo de luz blanca ilumino todo, cegando a los presentes del que sería ya el principio del fin.

Por fin, Naraku sucumbió, tras encontrar su corazón y darle fin a la que sería la última batalla, murió. Por más de un día permanecieron tirados y sin moverse, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, todos los que se presentaron a combatir a Naraku, inconsientes.

El primero en despertar fue Sesshomaru, después Inuyasha y los demás.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar en direccion desconocida seguido por Rin y Jaken.

Inuyasha: ¡Espera! - Sesshomaru giró en sí mirando a Inuayasha con desconcierto.

Inuyasha se dirigió a al bulto blanco , rojo y roto en el cual Kikyo se había convertido después de la gran colision que elimino a Naraku.

Inuyasha: Ayudala por favor Sesshomaru!

Kikyo: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kikyo...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Kikyo se hallaba agonizando y sin contenerse más, con algo más roto que su cuerpo, su hueco corazón, rompió en llanto.

Inuyasha: Ayudala por favor -gritaba desesperado a su hermano youkai con chorros de agua salada saliendole por los ojos.

La mujer que siempre amó, no podría soportar verla de nuevo agonizando, muriendo, otra vez.

Kykio: Inuyasha...- Los ojos de la joven se iban cerrando cada vez más y más.

Sesshomaru se quedaba inmovil ante la situación, no hablaba, solo veía la patetica imágen que se le presentaba en frente, sin embargo colmillo sagrado le palpitaba fuertemente en su costado herido.

Sesshomaru: ¿Para que Inuyasha? Es solo barro, las almas que posee son robadas, jamás volvera ser la misma mujer de

cual te enamoraste por tus estúpidos sentimientos de humano, me das verguenza.

Inuyasha lo miró desconcertado, tenía ganas de matarlo, quería matarlos a todos, no soportaba que lo vieran con tanta lastima, no sorportaba la idea de que Naraku, aun después de muerto hubiera cumplido su misión, el de separar a Kikyo de su lado y entregarsela a la muerte, lejos de él. Después de tanto evitar que Naraku la tuviera.

Inuyasha: Miroku, ayudala tu, curala - El joven hanyou tenia sus amarillentos ojos anegados de lágrimas, suplicando que alguien la salvara.

Se volvió a Kagome para pedirle ayuda, pero sin notarlo la joven llevaba tiempo llorando en silencio, abrazada de Koga, el joven lobo, mientras que Ayame esa vez no se opuso.

Koga:(Perro bobo) Baka - murmuro.

Inuyasha: ¿Que no lo ven? Se muere, Kikyo se muere, ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Ayudenme por favor! por favor...

Ya no podía hablar, su voz se quebró su propio llanto ahogaba la voz en sollozos de dolor, algo en el alma le ardía como si estuviese en el mismo infierno, le ardía el corazón como el día que Naraku le engaño haciendole creer que Kikyo lo había traicionado, como el día en el cual nunca más dejó de pensar en Kikyo.

Se hecho a llorar en el vientre virginal de su amada Kikyo sin notar que Sesshomaru habia regresado con colmillo sagrado desenvaínado y alzado por encima de su cabeza apiadandose de aquel joven que con Kikyo se estaba marchitando en vida. Inuyasha se habia apartado de Kikyo, dejando espacio para Sesshomaru la resucitara.

Kagome: ¡NOO! - El rostro compacibo de Kagome se esfumó, conviertiendola en solo una chica. Y apartandose de Koga dijo:

Kagome: Si la resucita Inuyasha, me matará a mí, tomará mis almas y desapareceré, me matarás a mí!

Inuyasha murió -**literalmente**- Su corazón se destrozó en el interior, para siempre.

Shippo: No Kagome no te mueras - Le rogaba el zorrito, cuyo llanto lo hacía parecer más pequeño y vulnerable.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome...

Sango se limitó a tomarle el hombro a su amiga, la cual se alejo de ella bruscamente.

Koga, Rin, Jaken y Kirara miraban desconcertados la situación, Inuyasha se había convertido en un niño cual llanto conmovia.

Inuyasha se volvió a ver a Sesshomaru, éste entendió perfecto lo que la mirada de su hermano bastardo le quiso decir y guardó su espada.

Sesshomaru: Rin, Jaken.

Jaken: Si amo bonito. Rin vamonos.

Se marcharon, todavía no se perdían de vista cuando...

Kikyo: Inu... Inuyasha... - Y su aliento desapareció, en sus ojos grandes y bellos se esfumó el último destello de vida, se cerraron completamente, su corazón de barro, dejó de funcionar, las almas profanadas se le escapaban por todas las grientas de su roto cuerpo mientras las serpientes cazadoras trataban con esfuerzo y sin éxito devolverselas al inerte cuerpo, ya era inutil, Kikyo había ya fallecido.

Fin del Capitulo

**Inuyasha Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kykio: no estoy muerta! solo es por la historia (Por dios!) Kagome: Que infantil :/ Narakau: Rochy-Sama has que reviva en la historia sin mi son vacios solo un cero invisibles ETC Todos: ¡ya entendimos! **Ok este el fin sigan leyendo dejen sus Rewvies ya pronto actualizo


	2. Chapter 2 5 años despues

Ya saben () lo que piensan ** lo que hace _**cuando susurran **_ok comencemos u.u

Capítulo 2 : 5 años despues

5 años después.

Sango y Miroku se preparaban para la boda, kazaana ya habia desaparecido por completo y al ocurrir esto el Monje le pidió a la hermosa Sango que contrayera matrimonio con el para después tener un hijo.

Naraku: Ese monje libidinoso solo faltaba que no quisiera tener hijos al casarse jajaja! h_h

Rochy : Naraku

Naraku:

Rochy:Fuera de mi fic! tu ya te has muerto aqui . o te compro un collar y empieso con los ¡ABAJO!

Naraku: Que quieres en el infierno son bien aburridos u_u (porfavor con los abajo no)

Rochy:Tu te lo buscaste por maloso! Ò.ó

Naraku: Ok, ok ya me voy... -_-

Rochy: u.u

Rochy o/oOh! cielos los lectores ya estan aqui! o/ouU! Naraku!

Naraku: :confused:? que yo ya me habia marchaDo!

Rochy: mira estan esperando la cotinuacion y yo aqui retandote! ¬.¬

Naraku: perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer

Rochy: ya perdonado

Naraku: Nah! n_n por algo soy el malo jajajamuamuajajaja!

Rochy: Fuera de mi fic *saca arma y dispara

Naraku: (x_x)

Rochy: ok comencemos de una vez

Sango: Ooh! Kagome, estoy muy nerviosa n/n

Kagome: No lo estes, todo saldra bien - Le decia a su amiga mientras le acomodaba el blanco vestido de novia por detras.

La boda tendria lugar en la època antigua ya que al eliminarse la Shikon-No-Tama, solo Inuyasha y Kagome podrían pasar por el pozo, por esa razón tambien al comprometerse Inuyasha con Kagome se mudaron a la época actual, donde Inuyasha vivía con la familia de Kagome.

una preparacion del vestido despues...

Anciana Kaede:Los declaro marido y mujer n_n puede besar a la novia.

TODOS: Bravo! Hurra!

Mientras la alegria invadia a los invitados de la boda la noche transcuria rápidamente para Inuyasha quien, discretamente se mantenia muy callado y a medianoche cuando todos se encontraban ebrios a causa del Sake, se apartó aún más. Afuera del templo donde se realizó la boda de sus mejores amigos, el la gran bóveda del firmamento se encontraban miles de estrellas, recargó su cuerpo sobre un poste que daba la cara hacia el bosque, miró fijamente las estrellas y de repente los ojos de Kikyo como asechandolo, aparecienron en el cielo y por alguna razón pudo sentirla cerca no superaba aún que hubiera muerto de nuevo, en us brazos y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Inuyasha (Sin embargo ahora estoy con Kagome y la amo...)- se dijo a si mismo en su pensamiento - (...eso creo...)

Kagome:...: Inuyasha..

El joven perro se sobresalto de golpe, como si le echaran encima una cubeta de hielos.

Inuyasha: Anciana Kaede.

Kaede: ¿Qué haces acá afuera, no disfrutas de la fiesta?

Inuyasha: No, no es eso...

Kaede: ¿Acaso no estas felíz por el monje Miroku y la joven Sango...?

Inuyasha: Que tonterias dices anciana! Claro que estoy felíz por ellos!

La anciana le dedicó una breve sonrisa y se acercó a él un poco más.

Kaede: Entonces, es porque hoy... - la vieja calló, la miarada pérdida de Inuyasha se volvió a perder en el cielo y le dijo..

Inuyasha: ...hoy, precisamente se cumplen 5 años después de la muerte de Kikyo

Kaede: Si lo sé mi pobre hermana Kikyo , pensé que tal vez y no te acordarías, nunca se me olvidará soy su hermana aún después de todo, pero Inuyasha debes olvidarlo y empezar otra vida con Kagome...

-Inuyasha no pudo soportar más y se dispuso a caminar por el claro del bosque iluminado por un débil rayo de luna dejando a Kaede atrás. Pasó toda la madrugada caminando sin rumbo fijo. Callado sin apartar su cabeza del suelo. Sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente del pozo que conectaba esta época con la antigua, lo rodeó dirigiendose al Árbol Sagrado para echarse a descansar un rato.

Todavía no amanecía cuando en mitad del sueño, se despertó al sentir que alguien desde lo oscuro del bosque lo observaba sin detenerse.

Inuyasha se levantó.

Inuyasha: ¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Contesta! - desenvainando a colmillo de acero. Un viento fuerte se desencadenó a su alrededor y la extraña presencia desapareció. Se quedó desconcertrado.

Del otro lado del bosque con la respiración agitada una joven y bella mujer corria hacia un hombre de larga melena plateada como luna, a una pequeña niña despeinada y un verde y enano youkai.

Sesshomaru: Que pérdida de tiempo...

Jaken: Descuide amo bonito {que pensará mi amo bonito, primero viajar con está escandalosa chiquilla de Rin y ahora

con esta joven sacerdotisa que resucitó}

Rin: ¡Vamos hermana Kikyo, no te quedes atrás!

Kikyo: ¡Sí!

Los cuatros se perdieron de vista mientras el sol salía para dar el "Hola" al un día nuevo.

Inuyasha regresó al templo antes de que alguien, después de tremenda cruda, se hubiera despertado. Al pasar por la habitación pricipal del templo sede de la ceremonia de Miroku y Sango imaginó que de seguro sus dos amigos se encontraban ahí dentro, exhautos, enamorados.

Miroku: Nos veremos pronto Inuyasha - El monje tendió la mano a su amigo en forma de adiós.

Sango: Hasta pronto Kagome n_n

Al medio día, Sango y el monje Miroku partían a un largo viaje en celebración de su luna de Miel. Cuando Miroku y Sango, montados en Kirara se perdieron de vista:

Inuyasha: Vaya! Hasta que se le hizó a ese monje estar con Sango

Kagome: (entre risas) Ay! Inuyasha, bien iré adentro para preparar las cosas y regresar a casa.

Inuyasha: Bien,aquí te espero - le contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

No podía dejar de pensar en la extraña presencia que sintió en el bosque. Estaba intrigado.

Inuyasha: {se parecía tanto a la de Kikyo}

Alejandose cada vez de la región, Sesshmaru y Jaken encabezaban la camiata mientras que por otro lado, Rin iba montada sobre Ah-Un seguida de Kikyo.

Rin: Hermana...

Kikyo:¿Sí?

Rin: Siempre haces lo mismo. ¿Porqué? - le pregunto con la cabeza gacha.

Kikyo: (Sin prestrarle tanta atención) ¿A que te refieres?

Rin: Bien sabes ,a espíar a Inuyasha

Kikyo no respondió. no sabía exactamente porque lo hacía, desde que Sesshomaru la resucitó lo hacia, Inuyasha nunca se daba cuenta, simpre se hallaba pérdido es sus pensamientos (algo no muy propio de el), jamás se fijab sin embargo estás última vez estuvo a punto de sorprenderla.

Siguieron caminando un rato largo, hasta que anocheció y por Jaken y Rin se vieron obligados a acampar.

Rin: Buenas noches amo Sesshomaru n_n

Jaken: Niña duermete!

Rin: Está bien -^- Buenas noches señor Jaken

Jaken: ù.Ú Buenas noches Rin.

Al dormirse Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

Sesshomaru: Sigueme.

Kikyo obedeció. Caminaron por unas cuantas horas hasta que:

Sesshomaru: ¿Puedes sentirlo mujer?

Rochy: Jajaja eso tiene doble sentido n.n

Naraku: Niña!

Rochy: Etto... o.o

Naraku: comiendo papas sigo diciendo que esta mal sin mmuaa

Rochy: na esta mejor asi

Naraku: si me dejas terminar este capitulo talvez sabría si me gusta o no sin mi ò.ó

Inuyasha:¡Holis!

Los demas: vete! tenemos que seguir con el Capi

Inuyasha: Pos quedamos asi ò.ó

Rochy: ok Sory... pos sigamos

Kikyo obedeció. Caminaron por unas cuantas horas hasta que:

Sesshomaru: ¿Puedes sentirlo mujer?

Kikyo: Un campo de energía...

Sesshomaru: ¿Puedes destruírlo? solo te revivi para esto

Kikyo: No estoy segura, no se si bastaran mis flechas... (Mandon)

Sesshomaru: Anda

Kikyo sacó su arco y flechas, se acomodo el arco, apunto bien y firme, disparó. La flecha pegó contra la barrera, hubo destellos de luz pero nada ocurrió. Sesshomaru empezó a caminar de vuelta donde Rin y Jaken se encontraban, sin decir nada.

Kagome: Hasta pronto anciana Kaede nos vemos! adios Shippo portate bien! - Kagome se despedia de la anciana y el joven zorrito cerca del pozo con la mano encima de la cabeza agitandose.

Anciana Kaede: Adios! n_n

Shippo: Kagome la proxima vez no se te olvide la comida Ninja!

Inuyasha:Nos vemos!

En pocos segundos Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en la epoca actual, en el fondo del pozo del templo Higurashi. Kagome estaba en el punto exacto de su belleza, estaba hermosa. Ya habia cumplido sus veinte a;os y se encontraba de maravilla,su melena negra como la noche le habia crecido hasta la cintura, cosa que la hacia parecerse mas a Kikyo, su silueta solo digna de ella,su piel blanca y tersa, toda una mujer atractiva. Inuyasha en cambio no habia sufrido tantos cambios pero los pocos se veian mas; Ademas de llevar una vida tranquila tras la muerte de Naraku...

Naraku: ese soy yo! n_n

Rochy: segui tu consejo y te puse como el metiche Nº3

Naraku: :(

Ademas de llevar una vida tranquila tras la muerte de Naraku, se volvio mas callado, reservado y pensativo.

Naraku: ven! sin mi no hay diversion u.u! y me matan en el primer capitulo T-T!

Rochy: ¡Callate!

Ademas de llevar una vida tranquila tras la muerte de Naraku, se volvio mas callado, reservado y pensativo, y eso se notaba aun mas en el. Miroku se encontraba del todo igual a excepcion que ya no era tan mujeriego n_n (ya le hacia falta ) y a veces se le notaba temeroso por la ausencia de su kazaana. Sango tenia veintiun años igual de preciosa y encantadora, ella en cambio seguia combatiendo a monstrous en los alrededores perono eran ya gran cosa. Shippo habia credcido notablemente, su cabeza daba con la cintura de Inuyasha ademas se volverse un poco mas fuerte y valiente. Todos estaban de maravilla.

Kagome e Inuyasha vivian en una casa aparte pero dentro del templo Higurashi no muy apartado, desde que se comprometieron vivían juntos.

Kagome: Aah! me lo pase increíble en la fiesta tu no Inuyasha? - Decía mierntras se tiraba de golpe en la gran cama donde dormían.

Inuyasha: Si me la pase bien

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha seguía pensando en Kikyo, desde aquel día, Inuyasha no fue el mismo ni siquiera con ella, sabia tambien que lo que le había pedido en esos instantes era imperdonable pero ahí estaba, fiel a ella, a su lado.

Kagome: {Algo le pasó a Inuyasha, no está normal }- Y en efecto, ella tambien pudo sentirlo en la fiesta, la presencia espiritual de Kikyo parecía estar cerca de ellos.

Kagome {¿Que estoy pensando? Kikyo murió hace años! No debo preocuparme por un fantasma... :confused:! Y si era el fantasma de Kikyo? ¿Que digo? pero si yo en esos momentos estaba borracha debió ser el sake... Sí! el sake, pues que más?... }

Inuyasha: :confused:? Kagome?

Kagome: Aah! debió ser el alcohol! n.n

Inuyasha: De que hablas? Ya estas delirando!

Kagome: Nada, nada! *-*-*-*-* jajaja!

Inuyasha: O.O?

Kagome: Dime Inuyasha ¿estas bien?

Inuyasha: ¿A que te refieres? Claro que estoy bien! ¿No tendras fiebre?

Kagome:{Miente }

Inuyasha: :POKERFACE:

Inuyasha: Ven acuestate a descansar un rato conmigo - Kagome se quito sus zapatos y se acosto en el regaso de su amado Inuyasha. El la abrazó atrayendola hacia su cuerpo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Naraku: ¡Exijo Gentai!

Rochy: vete de mi Fic

Naraku: ok ok me callo

Rochy: bueno este es el fin del Capitulo Hasta la proxima

:3


End file.
